


“Knees.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	“Knees.”

“Welcome home baby. Merry Christmas.”

You grinned wide and held your arms out for Juice as he walked through the front door. He gave you a tired smile and closed the door behind him, dropping down his bag and taking the steps to place himself in your embrace. His arms wrapped themselves around your body and he held you to him tightly. You could feel the tension in his shoulders as your arms held around his neck. Pulling back, you pouted softly and slid your arms down his neck until your hands were pressed against his chest.

“Tough ride?”

He nodded gingerly and pulled you closer to him, just wanting to feel the warmth and softness of your body.

“The rain wouldn’t let up and Bobby ran over a nail so that set us back even more. I just missed you like crazy.”

He pulled away after a couple seconds and let you go, looking behind you as his eyes caught sight of the tree and all the decorations that you’d put up the past week while he was gone. With a smile, you turned around and wrapped an arm around his waist as you admired your work with him.

“It looks good, right? Did it all by myself. And look!”

You yanked yourself away from him, giddily jogging over to the kitchen counter and spreading your arms out in display of the three dozen cookies you’d made.

“ I found so many different recipes that I wanted to try and see if you liked them but I think I got a little out of hand.”

He laughed and walked over to the counter, standing behind you and pressing his crotch against the small of your back before picking up one of the ones with sprinkles and stuffing the whole cookie into his mouth. You bit your lip as you felt him pressing into you and looked back at him over your shoulder.

“Missed me, Daddy?”

He swallowed the mouthful he had before chuckled deeply in your ear, letting his hands slide down your sides to rest on your hips. His hands gripped you firmly, his voice low.

“You have no idea princess.”

You whimpered at the bass in his voice, his strong hands holding you in place and keeping you pressed against him. He lifted on hand up and placed it on your neck, keeping you looking up at him.

“Put these cookies away so they don’t get stale and then meet me in the room. I need my babygirl.”

You nodded obediently and just like that he pulled away from you, stealing one more cookie before walking away to the bedroom. He chuckled quietly to himself at the sounds of you hurriedly looking for a container to store the desserts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you entered the room, you found him sitting in the large chair by the window, waiting. You held your hands together in front of you, bashful in your baggy SAMCRO t-shirt and panties. 

“Come here.” 

Your feet immediately took you over to him where you stood, waiting for another order. You knew which one it was going to be. The same one you always got whenever he had a rough day. The same one you loved to carry out for him.

“Knees.”

You slowly dropped down to kneel at his feet, your hands resting on his thighs. He reached out and softly placed his hand in the side of your face, cupping your cheek and started to drag his finger over your lips.

“I love you.”

Smiling gently, you leaned into his touch and looked up at him.

“I know Daddy. I love you too.”

Turning your face to kiss his palm, he allowed you closing his eyes for a moment at the soft feel of your lips. When you faced him again, he pressed his thumb to your lips again before sliding it into your mouth. You latched onto his finger in instinct, suckling at it gently.

“Daddy had a rough day today and I want you to take care of me.”

You said nothing, your lips still sealed around his thumb but you nodded, always eager to please and worship him. It was rare that he’d let you have the control and even more rare that he was allowing you to be the one doing all the giving. You weren’t going to complain though. These were your favorite days.

You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his Jean clad thigh. Even though he couldn’t really feel it, he felt your love and relaxed back against the chair, staring down at you.

You reached down and gripped his foot, placing it onto your lap and taking off his shoe followed by his sock and then doing the other foot. He stood for you to undo his belt and pants, stepping out of them after you pulled them down his legs. After he sat back down, you leaned up and ran your hands down his thighs as you kissed along his chest and tummy. He kept his eyes trained on you as you kissed all the way down to his belly button, licking a stripe across his abs as your hand wrapped around his length. Juice groaned low in his throat as you stroked him agonizingly slow.

You looked up at him, his eyes dark with lust as he watched you press gentle kisses all along his shaft. You left one more slow kiss on his tip before you took it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the underneath. His body shuddered at the sudden heat of your mouth and you smiled as best as you could with him in your mouth, taking him deeper.

“God, you look so beautiful baby. Always such a good girl taking care of daddy whenever he needs it.”

Worshiping Juice alone had made you wet but his praise had you squeezing your thighs together, needing some friction. No matter what, he always made you feel like a queen and you repaid him whenever you could. A gasp fell from his lips as you pushed yourself down, taking nearly all of him at once before you pulled back and did it again. While you did gag, you took every inch of him this time and he placed both his hands on your cheeks pulling your face up a little.

“Look up at me babygirl. There you go. Good girl.”

Your eyes were watering a bit but he could still see the pure adoration you had for him as you looked up and he felt himself twitch in your mouth. He pulled you back and you sucked in a deep breath, using the back of your hand to wipe off the spit that had dribbled down your chin. He ran his finger through your hair lovingly as you caught your breath, his own hand stroking himself. With a devious little smirk, you leaned forward and began to gently lick at his balls. He let out a grunt and you smiled against him, giggling quietly.

“Does that feel good daddy?”

It was your turn to gasp as he stood from the chair abruptly, reaching down and grabbing you under the arms and lifting you up before dragging you to the bed. He climbed on and laid down, pulling you down playfully but roughly no less.

“Ride me babygirl.”

You nodded and swung your leg across his body, straddling him and leaning down to kiss his jaw before you sank down on him.


End file.
